


Podfic: Shifting Alliances

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [17]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic makes an offer to Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Shifting Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 17: Shifting Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167941) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 17 of the Corner of the World series

Things are starting to change in Lex's world more so than they have already....

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qq9xdzpzzv8qz80/Ch_17_Shifting_Alliances-1.mp3)


End file.
